


Fortune Cookies

by MapleKomori



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cookies, M/M, more awkward than romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleKomori/pseuds/MapleKomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia gives China a gift of fortune cookies.  Somewhat RoChu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookies

The next World Meeting was only two days away. China was so busy that he didn’t notice Russia wandering into his office. It wasn’t until China became aware of an eerie presence that he finally looked up from his computer screen.

“Ah! It’s Russia, aru!”

Russia met China’s gaze with an unblinking stare. He held up the small box he’d brought in with him.

“I made these for you,” he said with a grin.

Reluctantly, China accepted the gift. The box’s contents were lightweight and rattled slightly as China set the box down on his desk. The plainness of the cardboard box was offset by a shiny red ribbon that was tied in a lopsided bow.

“It’s very... um...”

“Fortune cookies,” Russia said. “In case you wanted a taste of home.”

China showed Russia his most gracious smile.

“Thank you, aru,” he said. “Although...”

China trailed off, wondering if it was a good idea to continue. Russia didn’t like to be corrected, although it was one of China’s pet peeves when people misunderstood his culture.

“What is it?” Russia asked. His smile was frosty. That tone of voice did not give the option of leaving the question unanswered.

“Fortune cookies are not really Chinese, aru.” China picked up the box and cradled it to show that he appreciated the gift regardless. Russia blinked, taken aback.

“But America showed me how to make what he said were Chinese cookies.” As Russia spoke, his expression changed into one of menace.

“I should go over there right now and smash his face.”

“No need,” said China, waving his hands. “It’s not a problem, really, aru.”

Russia’s menacing grin widened.

“I didn’t say it was a problem,” Russia replied. “I just thought I should smash his shiny face.”

China shuddered. That’s when he realized Russia was still staring at him. The hulking nation did not so much as blink.

“Try them,” Russia urged. China panicked. What if they were poisonous? Would there be an even worse fate if he refused?

There came a sound from the hallway. Latvia and Estonia walked by, excitedly discussing some new computer software. Upon hearing them, Russia’s expression brightened. He wandered toward the door.

“Excuse me, China,” Russia said. “I need to give my friends a hug.” And with that, he plodded off. China heard footsteps, then brief screaming, then silence. His computer screen beckoned. It was better to get back to work than to worry about things he could never change. And yet...

The box of fortune cookies sat on his desk, almost staring back at him. Curiosity tugged at his sleeve. 

The ribbon slipped off easily, although the thick cardboard was hard for even China’s nimble fingers to pull apart. He presumed that Russia had closed the box by smashing the lid inside. At last, the lid popped out from where it had been wedged. Inside the box was a pile of fortune cookies.

The dough had been rolled too thickly and the edges were folded over in an uneven fashion. Clearly made by hand. Still, they had been baked to a lovely golden brown and they smelled nice.

China picked one from the top of the pile and cracked it open. A strip of paper came fluttering out. In Russia’s chunky, blocky handwriting were the words, “I LOVE YOU.”


End file.
